Broken Promises, Painful Lies
by princessariboo
Summary: Embry Call is the outcast in his Tribe, never knowing who his real father was. Always feeling left out, things change for him when he meets his imprint. But will his imprint let him into her dark life, or will she cause him the ultimate pain and push him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Embry's POV:**  
 **  
**

I sat on a log, far enough away from the group to where they wouldn't bother me. They were talking about a big camping trip, with all their fathers. It made me feel a little bit better that Sam didn't have his either, but not really.

I couldn't help but wonder. One of these men was my brother, biologically. My mom wouldn't ever say much about my dad, and it upset her when I asked, so anymore I just left it alone.

I felt like all of them had something to connect them to the pack. They either had their dads, or their imprints, or whatever.

I had me. I could transform into a giant wolf. That was it. Nothing else connected me to the pack.

The only two I felt like I could count on was Quil and Jake. But tonight, they were on patrol. So I was alone in a group of people. Thats how it felt anyways.

Sam kept his eye on me. He knew lately I was feeling down.

He walked over to me, to offer me a plate of food.

I shook my head. "Thanks Sam, but I think I'm going to go on a walk."

He frowned, but nodded. He knew I needed my space, which was nice.

Standing up, I trudged off the beach, and made my way into central La Push. It wasn't very impressive. Just a short street with a dollar store, a diner, a book store, a coffee shop, and the post office. On the other side of the street was the park. A  
lot of kids hung out there. It was the most popular spot this town had.

It was a cold night. Or atleast it would be if I was human. It was the end of September, and the fall weather was really setting in. People had started putting up Halloween decorations. My mom was one of those people. She went all out for Halloween. Since  
this was a small town, usually the trick or treaters covered every street in town. She would end up buying ten bags of candy, and still run out before the night was over, and then send me out to hurry and get more. I remember being a kid and trick  
or treating here. I would get enough candy to last me until Christmas. Halloween was also the night they set up the big party in the park. They had a haunted trail through the woods, and bouncy houses, and food. Quil would no doubt be taking Claire  
trick or treating to the fair, and all the other boys would take their imprints as dates. I would undoubtedly be staying home that night, even though the pack was supposed to be helping out.

Turning down one of the smaller streets, I couldn't help but notice that the only house without decorations, which had been empty for years, now had people living in it. The girl who was walking out of it was crying. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
Girls were so emotional.

She turned to glance behind her, and one look at her face changed everything.

I froze in place, my heart speeding into overdrive. She was absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair was in a braid down her back, with her wispy bangs down across her forehead. She was a tiny thing, maybe 4'6 at the most. Her skin was tan, but not tan enough  
to be a native to this area. Her eyes were so dark brown, they were almost black.

Staring at her, the world under my feet shifted. I felt like I was falling into her eyes, as If I could see the world in color for the first time, instead of black and white. She was like the sun, breaking through the dark clouds that had been hanging  
over my head. She was the most exquisite creature I had ever seen. And she was mine. My heart swelled with pride at that. My imprint. She had finally come to save me.

Before I could say something to her, she was walking away. I couldn't help but to follow her. I had to make sure she got where she was going safely.

She walked quickly, and as soon as we were in the streetlight of central La Push she visibly relaxed. She slipped into the diner, and put on an apron as I watched through the window.

She must be brand new here. I had never seen her before, and I would have remembered if I had. And she worked at the diner. Going in, and taking a seat in her section, she hurried over to me.

"Hello. My name is Autumn, and I'm going to be your server. What can I get ya to drink?" Her voice was like wind chimes. Beautiful, and soft.

I didn't realize I was staring until she raised her eyebrow, still waiting for my response.

"Sorry, sorry. Um... I'll have.. A hot chocolate please." She nodded, writing in her little note pad before hurrying off.

She came back about two minutes later, with a steaming hot cup of cocoa.

"Have you decided what you want to eat yet?" She asked politely.

"Um. Yes.. I think I'll have the triple cheeseburger, two sides of fries, and an order of chicken strips."

She gawked at my order. "Your girlfriend meeting you here or something?" She asked.

"No ma'am. No girlfriend." I said, smiling at her.

The smile she gave back to me wasn't flirty, just polite as she went to put my order in.

I watched her serve the other tables she had. She was quick, and witty. I watched as she approached an old couple, and they had a look of shock on their face when they looked at her.

I thought maybe they thought she was beautiful too, until I heard the old woman ask if she was okay.

That caught my attention, so I studied her face. There were two purple bruises forming. One above her left eye, and another on her cheek. I couldn't help the worry that came over me immediately.

When she came back to serve me, I decided to ask about it.

"Autumn. What happened to your face?" I asked.

Her eyes flashed something, terror I think.

"Oh. I just.. fell." My eyes narrowed at her answer. She was lying to me. I could feel it.

She hurried away after that, so I ate my food in silence, leaving a hefty tip, I decided to wait outside for her.

Her shift ended, and she walked out, shivering in the cold wind.

I approached her. "I know you don't know me, but my name is Embry. And I would really like to get to know you."

I was surprised by the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Look, Embry... You seem nice. But you have to stay away from me, okay? Its dangerous for both of us to be out here talking." And with that, she walked away.

Watching her walk away, I deflated. My ego crushed. I had thought that finally I may get something good.

 **A/N: Okay guys, new story! I need you to review and tell me what you think, okay? Also; On my profile is a link to my new Twilight RP. I need new people! Please check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn's POV:**  
 **  
**

The walk home from the diner, seemed so much colder tonight.

That boy had seemed nice, and had left me a tip that was bigger than his bill, but I wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt. My life was too dangerous to have a boyfriend.

Even thinking like this though, my chest hurt at the thought of his broken face. I didn't know why I cared so much, but my soul was screaming for me to turn around.

Unlocking my front door, as quietly as I could, I stepped into the house.

He was passed out on the couch like always, snoring with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. My father was a pathetic excuse for a man since my mom died. He took his anger out on me and my fourteen year old brother.

I was eighteen, just graduated. I could leave if I wanted, but I would never leave Tyler with that monster. He would kill him before he even got the chance to escape.

Creeping slowly down the hall, I slipped into the room I shared with him.

He was awake, sitting on the bed and holding his face.

"Let me see." I whispered, pulling out the cup of ice I had brought home.

The purple bruises on my brothers face were much worse. They covered the whole right half, almost all the way down to his chest.

Wrapping the ice in an old t-shirt, he held it to his face.

"He woke up, and got angry you were gone. I tried to tell him you went to work, but he insisted you were out being a whore. Then he hit me for telling him you went to work." Tyler sighed, leaning back on the bed, in obvious pain.

Shaking my head, I pulled the advil out of the drawer and popped a couple out for him.

"Don't try and defend me, Ty. You know it makes it worse, especially since he thinks I'm mom half the time." Handing him the pills, and a bottle of water, he swallowed gratefully.

"I know. I'm so sick of this Autumn. Why can't we run away?"

I pulled him into a hug.

"No matter where we go Ty, he will always find us. He did the last three times.. I wish mom would come back. She always kept him in control." The tears slipping down my face were hot, and salty.

My dad was the nicest guy in the world when my mom was alive, but when she died something in him snapped. He turned mean, and cold. And everytime he drank, he mistaked me for my mother. He would scream at me for leaving him alone with two kids, and scream  
about how I ran off to be with another man. I tried to get him to see a shrink right after it happened, and that was the first time he beat me.

Tyler sighed. "We better go to bed and enjoy what little bit of sleep we get. He'll want his breakfast hot and ready in three hours."

Agreeing with him, I laid down, and quickly fell asleep.

 **Embry POV:**

 ****

I laid in bed all night, thinking about her. She was so beautiful. My heart was hurting. All I wanted was to be with her, and she had rejected me.

What she said kept playing in my head. It wasn't safe for us to even be seen talking. That confused me. No one in the town of La Push would hurt anyone. Except for maybe whoever Autumn was living with. An abusive boyfriend maybe.

I would figure out how to help her. I needed her in my life. Dragging myself out of bed, at six AM exactly, I grabbed my ankle tie, and slipped out the back door.

Walking a little ways into the woods, I stripped, tied my shorts on, and shifted into my wolf.

Today I was patrolling with bitter Leah, Jacob, and Paul. What a lovely crowd.

 _"How nice of you to think of us as lovely" Jake sneered._

 __

I wasn't really focused on him. My head was filled with beautiful Autumn, and the bruises on her face.

 _"You imprinted?" Leah asked._

 __

 _"Yes. But something is wrong with her. She was afraid to even talk to me. And bruises started showing up on her face."_

 __

 _"Sounds like abuse to me." Paul said._

 __

I felt bad for him. His dad had abused him when he was little.

 _"To me as well. How do I approach it?" I asked._

 __

 _"Maybe I should go talk to her. No reason to laugh Jacob, I'm serious. I know I'm not the nicest person, but it sounds like she could use any friend she can get."_

 __

I thought about what Leah said.

 _"Do you think it would be safer for a female friend? I wish she knew we could protect her." Jacob said._

 __

 _"I agree. She needs someone to whoop up on whoever is whooping on her. Should we get together a group?" Paul asked, hopeful for a good fight._

 __

 _"Let me talk to her first, Paul. I need to figure out whats going on. Let's meet by the river." Leah said, before shooting off into the trees._

 __

I trudged slowly towards them. I didn't feel like patrol today, especially after no sleep. I wanted to go find Autumn, and help her any way I could. Once I reached the river, I plopped down, exhausted.

 _"Embry, you need sleep." Jacob said._

 __

 _"No, Embry needs his lady. We need to get to her." Paul said, searching my thoughts. "She works the late shift at the diner huh? Leah, that would be the perfect spot for you to meet her."_

 __

 _She agreed._

 __

 _"Guys, I appreciate the help, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. It could be dangerous."_

 __

 _"Dangerous for wolves?" Paul scoffed. "We coukd just attack him in the woods... No one would ever find him."_

 __

 _"Hold on with the hostility Paul. We have to find out whats going on first. I'll go in tonight Embry." Leah said._

 __

I just hoped she could find out whats going on.

 **A/N: MY TWILIGHT RP LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. Review review review!**


	3. A New Friend

**Autumn's POV:**  
 **  
**

Tonight I was taking Tyler with me to work, and then I was going to find help. Our piece of shit father had almost broken his ribs this morning, kicking him because his cup of coffee didn't have enough sugar in it.

As soon as he left for work, I told Tyler to get his things packed. Tonight we would find someone to help us... Anyone to help us. We couldn't take the car. He would be able to find us by the license plate. No. We have to find someone else to take us  
out of here, and fast.

Luckily, we hadn't been here long enough for my father to know where I worked. He had only went into Port Angeles, and back to our home. He hadn't explored La Push, or any part of the neighboring town called Forks.

When it was time for us to leave, I slung the bags over my shoulder and trudged to work. We looked awful, both of us covered in bruises. Tyler was worse. A few of his teeth had been knocked out this time. The whole right of his face was swollen and purple,  
and now his body was bruised from being kicked too.

Walking into the restaurant, my boss cried out in shock at the appearance of my brother.

"Autumn, who is this boy? Get him in the back and get him some ice, and pain medicine!" She demanded, ushering us into her office in the back of the kitchen.

"Sarah, I know it looks bad, and hell, it is bad. We're going tonight, after my shift."

Her eyes went wide.

"This is your brother? Tyler?" She asked. I nodded, ashamed. This was all of my fault.

"Okay." She said, letting out a big sigh. "Autumn, put some concealer on, and get to work so you can hurry up and get out of here. I'll get your brother something to eat. He's a skeleton."

I was relieved she was so accepting. But it seemed like everyone in this town was. Throwing on my apron, and pulling my hair back, I stepped out to start. There was only one person seated in my section, a young, very pretty native girl.

When she looked at me, her eyes filled with recognition and pity.

"Hi, I'm Autumn and I'll be your server. Can we start with a drink for you today?"

"Cut the crap Autumn. I'm Leah Clearwater, and my aunt Sarah owns this place. I'm here to help you." Her voice was pretty, but laced with a rougher tone.

Glancing around the empty restaurant, I slid into the booth across from her. I don't know why I trusted her, but I did. She may be the lucky break I need.

"It's not just me. You have to understand that first. I got a little brother, fourteen. He's in the back with Sarah. He's beat up bad, and needs to see a doctor, or a nurse, or anything. But my dad will find us, if we go to a hospital. So my first concern  
is medical care and where we're going to get it. I have to get the hell out of this town, or he's going to kill us."

She put her hand up for me to stop there, and I did.

"My mom is a nurse, she can help, About getting out of town, let me say you're safer here than anywhere else." When I went to protest, she held her hand up again. "Let me explain. This town has a group of protectors. I'm going to take you to the group's  
central, otherwise known as Sam and Emily's. He's the leader of the group, and we'll figure everything out from there. For the moment, it will be best for you to stay there at all times, do you understand?"

I didn't think it was the best idea, but she was the only one offering help, so I didn't protest.

She motioned for me to follow her, and she took me into the back. Sarah was waiting, with a wad of cash, and a ton of food packed into boxes.

"Leah, you make sure this girl is safe. And her brother too." With that, she kissed me on the forehead, and said a goodbye.

Silently, Tyler and I followed her out to her car, and I hugged him as we drove away to a new life.


End file.
